1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is preferable for the operator that outboards (boats powered by outboard motors) can turn quickly in response to a sharp steering when approaching or leaving a quay at a low speed. Since, however, sharp turning at a high speed is not desirable in the sense of stability, it has been taught in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 2 (1990)-279495, to provide a mechanical stopper that defines a maximum steered angle and to operate it in response to accelerator such that the maximum steered angle when the outboard is at a high speed is set to be smaller than that when the outboard is at a low speed.
However, in this prior art, since the speed of steering is not taken into account in setting the maximum steered angle, the operator must still operate a steering wheel slowly and carefully when the outboard moves at a high speed. In particular, the operator must pay more careful attention to the steering so as not to operate the steering wheel sharply due to rocking under high waves. Nevertheless, the operator must operate the steering wheel sharply when he or she approaches or leaves a quay at a small speed. Further, at the time of approaching a quay, the operator ordinarily operates the steering wheel in a direction such that the outboards moves toward the quay and then operates it in the opposite direction to stop the boat just at the quay.
Thus, the operator must operate the steering wheel carefully at the time of approaching or leaving a quay and tends to have an unpleasant steering “feel” owing to these burdens.